outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Master Raymond
|Seasons = season2 }} '''Master Raymond' is the mysterious apothecary that Claire meets in Paris in 1744. Personal History The mysterious Master Raymond is a "prehistoric time traveler." Not much is known about him, but he is thought to be a common ancestor of both Claire Fraser and Geillis Duncan. Circa 1724, Raymond was living in Geneva as a reputable physician and herbalist. He corresponded with a Parisian called du Carrefours who was associated with the occult. Raymond disappeared from Geneva at the same time as du Carrefours came under suspicion from the French authorities. Du Carrefours was tried and executed and within weeks Raymond had set up his shop in Paris and was rumored to have taken over a number of du Carrefour 's clandestine activities.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 26 While based in Paris in the 1740s, he stores his most questionable ingredients in a cabinet decorated with Cabbalistic symbols, which serve to keep most of the curious out. Events of the Novels ''Dragonfly in Amber In 1744, Master Raymond met Claire Fraser for the first time in Paris and recognized her as being one of his descendants. Claire confronts Raymond after she is poisoned with demanding to know who he has sold it to. He replies that he has sold it to two servants - one was a maid to the Vicomtesse de Rambeau and the other a man he didn't recognize. Raymond tells Claire she may still be in danger and gives her a white crystal which is sensitive to poison. Raymond embellishes and spreads the story that Claire is La Dame Blanche in order to protect her. He also agrees to provide Claire with any information he hears about Charles Stuart. Raymond sneaks into L'Hôpital des Anges when Claire is extremely ill after her miscarriage. Raymond uses his healing powers to stop the infection in Claire's body. When he reaches Claire's womb he asks her to call for Jamie and the strength Claire gains from evoking Jamie's name causes the last of the infection to be cured. Raymond then dives under the bed in a hurry as the nuns come running to Claire's cry. The Comte St. Germain and Master Raymond are both accused of sorcery and taken to the Palace to face trial before the King's chamber. Louis brings Claire into the room and instructs her to listen to their testimony then use her powers as La Dame Blanche, which enable her to see the soul of a man, to determine who is telling the truth. When Claire declares that the Comte is associated with a group called ''Les Disciples du Mal, the Comte retaliates by accusing Claire of being the servant of Satan in league with Master Raymond. He produces a snake from his shirt and quotes a passage from the Bible that says the servants of the true God can handle snakes without being harmed. Master Raymond then speaks up and provides the rest of the quote which is that servants of the true God will not die if they drink deadly poison. As Claire, the Comte and Raymond now all stood accused of sorcery, Raymond suggests that they all drink some poison to prove their innocence. He produces a flask of 'Dragon's blood' and pours out three cups. Both he and Claire drink it without effect, but the Comte falls down writhing and then subsides into limpness. When Claire has returned to Scotland, Raymond sends her unsigned parcels of odd things such as rare herbs, small crystals, smooth stones with figures and letters carved into them and bones. ''A Breath of Snow and Ashes Raymond does not appear in the novel, but another time traveler named Wendigo Donner tells Claire and Brianna that he and his fellow time travelers had been guided by a man named Raymond. "The Space Between" Throughout the novella, the Comte St. Germain seeks any knowledge of the whereabouts of "the frog". When the two finally come face to face, the Comte has questions for Raymond concerning immortality and traveling forward in time. Personality Master Raymond is easy to talk to and possessed of a sly wit. Physical Appearance Master Raymond is described as very short, just over four feet tall, barrel-chested and bandy-legged, with a high wide forehead, slightly bulbous friendly black eyes, no teeth, and long thick silver-gray hair. Overall Master Raymond resembles a frog.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 8 Raymond's hands are broad and almost square with fingers all of a length and unusually long and supple thumbs.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 25 Relationships Name *'Raymond''' comes from the Germanic name Raginmund, composed of the elements ragin "advice" and mund "protector".Behind the Name: Raymond – accessed 16 June 2016. Trivia *He appears in Dragonfly in Amber, is mentioned in Voyager and reappears in the novella "The Space Between". Diana Gabaldon has indicated that she would like to explore his story in a stand-alone novel after completing the main Outlander series. *He is rumored to be at the center of a circle of cabalists, occultists and witches.Dragonfly in Amber, chapter 9 *Raymond speaks several languages, all without a noticeable accent, and nobody knows where he comes from. *His descendants–a few of whom he meets now and then in his travels–have the blue light about them, too; in large degree or small, depending on their talents. *He sees auras plainly; those with his power all have the blue light he has–born warriors, on the other hand, are red. TV Series French actor portrays Master Raymond on the Outlander television adaptation.Outlander Starz – Official Facebook – 10 June 2015 Appearances Season Two *Not in Scotland Anymore *Useful Occupations and Deceptions *La Dame Blanche (Episode) *Best Laid Schemes... *Faith Gallery S02E06-still11.jpg S02E06-still10.jpg S02E04-still20.jpg S02E04-still23.jpg S02E04-still18.jpg S02E02-still4.jpg S02E02-still12.jpg References Category:Characters in Dragonfly in Amber Category:Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters in Season 2 Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in The Space Between